Sing For Me
by LeonAlec
Summary: It all begins when Makoto breaks up with Minako. Who says you can't have all your favourite pairings in one fic? Warning: Soap opera.
1. Chapter I

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own them.

**A/N:** I wrote this fic because one night, me and my brother Joanno (he's not really my brother, but close enough) were playing with cards and getting funny ideas. Ideas of interesting Sailor Senshi pairings. Inventing the pairings and plot outline was the fun part, writing itself was hard work ;

**Warning:** Loads of shojo-ai. No Outer Senshi. No dub names (I wouldn't know them anyway). No destiny (coughcoughUsagiMamorucoughcough), and therefore slightly AU. No reason, just pure randomness.

**Pairings:** Starts with Ami/Makoto, but nothing is guaranteed as the plot thickens...

* * *

**Chapter I**

"How could she do this to you?" asked Rei, more of herself than of Minako.

The said girl was lying in Rei's arms, crying.

"I-- I loved her," Minako sobbed.

"I know," Rei replied, patting Minako's hair gently. "But though it may seem hard to believe now, you will find someone new. Someone better."

"Like she did?" Minako pointed out through the tears.

Rei suddenly seemed uneasy.

"Minako-chan, Ami is my friend...our friend. I can't say she would be a better or a worse girlfriend than you were for Mako-chan."

* * *

Six months later, Ami didn't avoid bumping into Minako anymore, and Minako didn't shoot hateful glances at the blue-haired girl when she thought no one was looking. Six months later it had been six months since Minako last said a word for Makoto.

It was Rei's big night tonight. She and her band had been working hard to get this chance – a full-length two-hour concert at the local Rock Festival. Of course, everybody wanted to be there, to see this. Of course, everybody had V.I.P. backstage passes and hoped to meet another, more famous rock bands because of them. As they walked towards the festival district, Ami and Makoto hand in hand, Minako and Usagi were engaged in what seemed to be a very intriguing conversation about manga. Rei was not with them, since she and the band boys had been in the festival district the whole day, doing soundchecks and just pacing around, arranging everything.

"I'm so nervous," Usagi suddenly announced.

Ami glanced at the blonde.

"Why, Usagi-chan? I thought Rei-chan is the only one who's going to be on stage tonight."

"Yeah I know but! I'm still nervous," Usagi elaborated (or rather, didn't).

"I think we're all a bit nervous," Minako offered Usagi a helping hand. "Like, hoping everything will go well and nothing bad will happen, etc."

"Yeah exactly!" Usagi made her point.

"Don't you worry, Usagi-chan," Makoto joined the conversation. "I'm sure Rei-chan will be fine. After all, she is the best singer and songwriter around here, and the whole band's very talented. There's nothing to be nervous about."

Minako didn't even look at Makoto. She was trying her best to ignore the tall sailor senshi who had been her ex for half a year already. Usagi carried on the conversation about manga as if nothing had ever distracted her away from it in the first place, and Minako followed her cue. Ami and Makoto exchanged a look neither of the blondes noticed, Ami looking almost apologetic, and Makoto merely shrugging.

The stage was dark, some red smoke covering the darkness. A faint sythethizer tune could be heard from the darkness. Then, Rei's voice came over,

"To wish for a miracle..."

The audience was dead silent.

"To change the destiny..."

Usagi blinked.

"To say what you crave to say..."

The smoke slowly started to fade.

"To sing straight from your heart..."

Drums, bass and guitar all came in at the same second, causing Usagi to jump. At the same second, the stage was all lit up, and everybody could see the band boys on the stage. Only Rei was nowhere to be seen. During the song intro, however, she walked from the shadows in the back to the light. Minako gasped at the sight of Rei in the middle of the stage in a dazzling outfit; white top, black mini skirt and black leather boots. And that was before the dark haired girl started to sing.

The girls had good seats in the middle of the second row.

"I'm hungry," Usagi suddenly sighed in the middle of Rei's third song. "I wish I had brought something to eat with me."

"That something wouldn't have gotten past the festival gates anyway," Makoto quietly pointed out.

Usagi sighed even deeper.

"Please be quiet, you two, I'm trying to listen," Minako said.

Everybody turned back to the show.

On the stage, Rei had moved on the edge, bending slightly to see her audience better as she sang. After what wasn't a really long search she spotted her friends on the second row. Her eyes fixed on Minako, who stared back at her, barely daring to breathe. And Rei sang,

"Let tomorrow come, let it wipe it all away, let it let you breathe again, a fresh start. Yeah, let me be the one you call, when you have to say it all, to let it go."

Minako had read these song lyrics before, she had even heard the song when Rei and the band had been practicing it, but suddenly the song took a whole new meaning. _Let tomorrow come..._ she mused, giving Makoto a brief glance before turning back to Rei.

"I'm asking you, do you feel it too?"

Minako nodded, not really noticing herself doing so, and Rei closed her eyes on the stage.

"When she made you cry, did I make you smile?"

With that line, the song ended. Minako's heart was pounding. The bass player of the band stepped closer to his microphone.

"And next we play a cover version of a very old Bananarama's song... It's called Venus!"

Minako let out a quiet laugh. Everyone turned to look at her, but she pretended not to notice. And soon, Rei was dancing on the stage, practically making Minako drool, singing "I'm your Venus, I'm your fire, your desire".

Minako decided this would be the night.

* * *

**Disclaim-me-do:** ...and I don't own the Bananarama's song (or its lyrics) either. The other song lyrics are mine.


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter II**

The backstage passes had earned the sailor girls a couple of autographs, and Minako a brief chat with Rei. She had asked if she could stay over at the shrine tonight, and Rei had agreed, telling her to get there as soon as she wanted.

"I'll get there when I'm finished with everything here," she said. "Might be late."

Minako had told herself not to hurry, as Rei had said she would be late too. She stopped by her own place to get the necessities – her toothbrush, eyeliner and a manga book. Then she thought she could as well read the manga at the shrine, and headed that way.

* * *

Ami leant against Makoto and sighed deeply. The taller girl looked at her blue-haired girlfriend.

"The show was great, don't you think?"

"Yeah," replied a very tired Ami before yawning. "The whole bad did great tonight."

Makoto just nodded, turning her gaze back to the road ahead of them. Ami was so cute when she was tired! Tiredness always made her eyes look dreamy, like the girl was seeing something that other people didn't. In fact, it had been one starlit night at Makoto's place six months ago, when Ami had been very, very tired and very, very beautiful, and Makoto had finally been forced to admit that her feelings towards the young genius were stronger than what she could handle by just tugging them away. She had felt sorry for Minako, but she knew she had done the right thing. Still, she wished that Minako would finally stop being angry at her and accept that relationships sometimes end.

And their relationship, what a match it had been! Practically everybody had wondered how two so different persons can be together, especially when all they ever seemed to do was fight. They had disagreed on almost everything, and Makoto was hardly ever able to hold back when her temper flared. And Minako, though a pacifist she may seem, was able to give Makoto exactly the same. In Makoto's opinion, fighting itself wasn't a sign of a bad relationship; not fighting would have been. She was as fast to regret as she was to flare, and she took pride in always apologizing if she had hurt anybody who really didn't deserve it, and being honest about how she felt. This also was a trait that Minako didn't share, but for a very long time Makoto didn't care. She knew she had high standards to meet, and didn't think everyone else should always meet them.

No, she hadn't left Minako because of the girl's personal flaws. She didn't think Ami was a better person than Minako, and she knew no one was perfect. For some reason, she had just fallen in love with Ami when she had been together with Minako for one year. She wondered if it was because she had stopped being in love with Minako, and would have needed to love her instead of being in love. After all, loving someone was more like an action than a feeling. She wondered what would happen when she would, eventually, stop being in love with Ami.

"You thinking serious things again, Mako-chan?" Ami woke Makoto up from her thoughts.

Makoto shook her head, as if attempting to shake the thoughts away.

"Yeah... It has been a long day, love. We need sleep."

Ami took a tighter grip of Makoto's hand. It was only a couple of blocks left before they'd reach Makoto's place and the bed they would be sharing tonight.

* * *

Minako was getting bored of reading the manga book. What on Earth was taking Rei so long? Where was she?

Minako tried to suppress her anxiety and concentrate on killing time instead. Rei would be fine, and she'd come when she was ready with whatever she was doing.

* * *

"Be careful or you're going to fall asleep before you reach the bed," Makoto warned Ami as the two girls stepped inside Makoto's apartment.

Ami smiled timidly. Makoto was going to say something else as well, but Ami terminated that intention by wrapping her arms around the tall brunette's neck and pulling her head down for a kiss. Taken by surprise, Makoto smiled before letting the kiss carry her away.

* * *

It was past two o'clock in the morning, and Minako was getting worried. Had something happened to Rei? Where could she be this late?

Minako decided to go look for her friend. She pulled on her coat and exited the shrine, inhaling the fresh summer night air. Standing on the shrine door, she saw someone climbing the stone stairs with great difficulty.

"Rei-chan!" she exclaimed and hurried to meet the raven-haired girl.

Rei stopped walking, and looked at Minako, swaying a little.

"Minako-chan... is that you?" she muttered. "Great to see you..."

Minako looked at her for a while, then asked,

"Rei-chan, you been drinking?"

The other girl tried to straighten up to look as sharp as possible. That wasn't very much, though.

"Why, love? Do I look like that? Geez, I do have a right to you know, it was my show tonight..."

Minako felt disappointment wash over her.

"A right to?"

"Yeah, you know, I was worried and shit, it's tough being on stage, you never know what's gonna happen, what if my voice cracks or the equipment or..."

"And that's why you had to drink afterwards?"

"No! Now you got it all wrong, sugar, no. Me 'n my boys, we went to a bar to celebrate, you know, everything went well today didn't it? Yeah, we went to have a couple of beers because the show tonight was a freakin' success."

Minako couldn't help being in the verge of tears, trying her best to conceal it.

"Rei-chan, you idiot!" she shouted, nudging the singer and causing her to sway. "You think you can do anything because of who you are? You think you can just go waste yourself when I'm here, waiting for you with something important to tell you! You didn't wanna hear it? Anything I had to tell just _can't_ be more interesting than the band boys and beer?"

Rei looked puzzled.

"But tell you something, you ain't nobody! A singer of a band that no one has ever heard of, anybody can be that! You ain't got no right to..."

Anger and disappointment threatened to spill over, and Minako took a swift turn and ran back to the shrine, leaving a very puzzled Rei standing on the stairs.

* * *

A door slid open. Minako didn't turn to face the figure on the doorway. She was laying on her futon, back to the door, and wished Rei would believe she had fallen asleep already.

Rei very quietly walked in, closing the door behind her. She reached her own futon, sitting on it and looking at Minako.

"Minako-chan," she whispered. When no answer was heard, she went on, "Whatever it was, I'm sure it was important. I'm sorry I acted so careless. I hope you'll forgive me."

Minako took a deep breath. Without turning to face Rei, she said very quietly,

"Your show was very good. You sing like an angel."

In the faint light, Minako couldn't have seen Rei blushing, even if she had looked.

"Thank you," Rei whispered. "Good night, Mina-chan."

"Good night."


	3. Chapter III

**Chapter III**

The rays of the morning sun woke Rei up a few seconds before the headache washed over her. She growled and closed her eyes again. Minako emerged from the kitchen, bringing two cups of coffee with her.

"Morning Rei-chan!" she exclaimed, seemingly happy. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit," mumbled a mess of dark hair from between the sheets. "Just leave me alone, will you."

Minako sat down in front of a small table in the middle of the room.

"Aw come on Rei-chan, you brought this upon yourself. I'm not the one to blame. Now get over here and drink some coffee, you'll feel better in no time."

Rei murmured something in reply, but eventually managed to crawl to Minako and the coffee.

"So... Do you even remember anything about last night?" Minako asked carefully.

Rei was silent for a while.

"Yes, I do," she then replied. "I truly am sorry."

"Nah it's OK," Minako said, waving her hand to emphasize her point.

After another silence filled with sipping coffee, Rei asked,

"Minako-chan... Did you mean it last night when you said that I sing-- um, that I can sing well?"

Minako blushed. Instead of answering, she replied with a question.

"Did you mean it last night when you sang for me?"

Now it was Rei's turn to change her color to bright red.

"Minako..." the young miko started. "...What was it that you wanted to tell me last night?"

The heart in Minako's chest had mistaken itself with a racehound. _She said my name without an honorific..._ The blonde placed her hand on Rei's, not daring to look her fellow senshi. Rei took a deep breath, then took Minako's hand in her own and held hands with the blonde girl. After what seemed like hours, Minako lifted her eyes to meet Rei's purple orbs, blushing fiercely and speaking very quietly,

"I guess I never had to tell you, did I."

Rei shook her head slowly.

"Mina-chan... I know you better than I know most of my friends, and I witnessed your relationship with Mako-chan, and I can tell you were suffering. She was just too short-tempered and harsh, and I'm afraid that's just what I am, too. Except that unlike me Mako-chan isn't mean, she's just honest; just like her, I would tear you into pieces without intending to do so."

Minako looked at Rei with glossy eyes.

"For God's sake Rei, I don't care," she whispered. "If you hurt me I can tell you so and you can apologize, make it up to me, anything, as long as you just are there and never leave me."

Rei swallowed.

"Mina-chan..."

Smoothly, almost like accidentally, Minako had crossed the space between them, and was now in Rei's arms. Rei wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, and Minako closed her eyes, feeling the strength and safety of the other senshi.

"Please just stop with your excuses," she said softly, her face only an inch away from Rei's.

The dark haired girl closed her eyes as Minako leaned in and brushed her lips softly against Rei's. It was the softest touch Rei had ever felt, and it sent shivers down her spine. She opened her eyes to meet Minako's intensive gaze, and to hear the words she anticipated, feared greatly, but yet craved to hear.

"Aishiteru."

The next kiss was deeper, but just as soft as the first one. And it managed to wash any thoughts of responsibility out of Rei's head. All she cared about was holding Minako close and keeping her safe.

* * *

Ami looked at Minako over her milkshake.

"All right, spill the beans, Minako-chan. I can tell something's going on."

Minako smiled timidly, blushing a little.

"Well, if you insist..."

"Sure as. The whole day you've been acting like you just got laid or something," Ami remarked.

Minako blushed fiercely, still smiling, and glanced around.

"Um well... I'm afraid that's not quite the case, Ami-chan..."

Ami looked at her friend inquiringly.

"But, um, I've got a new girlfriend."

"Oh but that's great news, Minako-chan!" Ami said. "Since when?"

"Since yesterday morning."

"Yesterday morning? So you didn't pick her up in some bar I gather."

"That's right, I didn't. Besides, I don't pick people up in bars," Minako pointed out.

Ami chuckled, but then seemed to realize something.

"Minako-chan..." she began warily. "Um, correct me if I'm wrong but I thought you were staying at the shrine the night before yesterday."

Minako blushed even more deeply than she already had, staring at her milkshake.

"Yes, Ami-chan, I did. And before you ask, yes, it's Rei."

The two girls fell silent. After a few seconds, Ami broke the silence.

"Minako-chan, are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Minako looked at her friend, frowning.

"Why yes, I'm an adult, thank you very much, and fully capable of choosing my girlfriend. Rei-chan is the most wonderful, beautiful, talented and caring person I have ever met, and she has always been there when I needed her. Especially when..." Minako's voice trailed off, but Ami understood what she meant.

"I know. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to doubt your reason or anything."

Minako smiled a little.

"It's OK, I understand if you have your doubts. But I'm happy with Rei, so you don't need to worry."

Ami smiled, too.

"All right. ...Um, can I ask you for something?"

Minako looked at Ami with a questioning look.

"Minako-chan, I know how hard it is for you, but now that you have Rei and all... I was wondering, is there any chance you could ever forgive Mako-chan? Or at least put things behind you, talk to her again? Maybe even be friends again, or at least stop being enemies?"

Minako was silent for a long while, staring at her milkshake like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Finally, she sighed and replied,

"Maybe. But I can't force myself, and neither can anyone else. I need time."

"I understand," Ami said quickly. "I just want to know you're trying."

Minako looked at the blue-haired sailor senshi with eyes shining wet.

"I am trying, Ami-chan. Harder than you can imagine."

* * *

Minako was walking home from the cafè, mostly unaware of her surroundings and thinking. She understood Ami wanted Makoto and Minako to be friends again, since it would be easier for all of them without the tension that now surrounded them. But like she had said, she couldn't force herself. What she hadn't told Ami, though, was that she would never be able to be friends with Makoto until she would finally be over the strong and powerful Sailor Jupiter. And being in love with Rei didn't mean not loving Makoto – even hating Makoto didn't mean not loving her.

Minako reached her home just in time to hear the phone ring. She hurried through the house to grab the receiver and answer.

"Hi Mina-chan, it's Usagi," said a voice on the other side. "I was wondering, would you like to join me at the arcade in half an hour? I desperately need to play Dead or Alive and I need someone whose ass to kick in that game."

"You're on, Usagi-chan," Minako just replied. She had nothing special to do that day anyway.

* * *

**A/N: **In case someone didn't know, in Japan, calling someone by their name without using a honorific indicates a very close relationship.


	4. Chapter IV

**A/N:** I know, Ami was very OOC in the last chapter. I'm afraid she'll continue to be so, please bear with me.

* * *

**Chapter IV**

When Minako met Usagi in fron of the arcade, the "Dumpling Head" surprised the other blonde by wrapping her arms around her neck and giving her a big hug. Lost for words, without a clue of what was going on, Minako just stood still and stuttered,

"Usagi-chan... what..."

"I'm so happy for you, Minako-chan! Congratulations!" Usagi exclaimed. "Ami-chan called me and broke the news."

"Oh." Minako finally realized what all this was about. "Well I would have preferred telling you myself, but oh well," she said, shrugging.

Usagi finally let go of her.

"So you ready for a game?" she asked, still exhilarated.

Minako had to smile at Usagi's girls entered the arcade, but they hadn't been playing for long when Ami and Makoto appeared beside them. Both blondes were so occupied by playing that neither had noticed their friends approaching. When the round ended as Minako's character knocked Usagi's out, Minako greeted Ami as Usagi was cursing her bad luck and swearing she had only lost due to bad luck. Makoto laughed.

"That's exactly what my opponent said just half an hour ago, after I had beat him four times in a row."

"Your opponent?" Usagi inquired.

"In the karate, not street fighting this time," Ami said, and Makoto nodded.

"Oh and Minako-chan," Makoto began, but then remembered Minako still refused to speak to her. The blonde glanced at the taller girl, and Ami held her breath. Everyone was silent for a while, until Makoto broke the silence in a low voice,

"I heard the news. Congrats."

After another uneasy silence, Minako – who was looking at her shoes – surprised everyone by replying,

"Thanks."

It was the first word she had said to Makoto since their break-up, and was said in such a silent voice it was barely audible, but she had said it nonetheless. Makoto seemed startled, but then a smile spread across her face. She didn't have time to say anything, though, as Rei chose just that minute to join the group. All eyes were turned on her, and in an instant Usagi, Ami and Makoto were all congratulating her. Rei looked stunned for a moment, until Minako said,

"Seems like it's public now, Rei-chan."

At that, Rei smiled.

"So how about we celebrate it, then?" she suggested. "I know a really nice night club downtown and I thought I would check it out some day, and well, this seems like a good reason to."

"No, Rei-chan, it's a good excuse to get wasted again," Minako teased, not really sounding angry.

"Yeah," Rei just replied, "so how about tonight?"

Everybody nodded.

"So let's meet at my place tonight, at nine PM," Rei concluded, looking cheerful.

"I'll go shopping for some new clothes for tonight," Minako announced. "But meet you guys at nine."

"I'll have to eat well before we go, or otherwise you guys will carry me home," said Usagi with a smirk.

Ami of course had cram school until late at night, and she was already late, so suddenly Rei and Makoto noticed they were standing in an arcade alone.

"So, uh, what you up to before nine?" Rei asked.

"I had nothing special in my mind, since after karate I'm always too tired to do anything special," Makoto confessed.

Rei got an idea.

"Hey, why don't you come over at my place? I have nothing to do there, and watching TV can be pretty boring, so I would love company. And you could relax there as well as at your place."

"Sounds good," Makoto said.

* * *

As soon as the girls arrived at the shrine, Rei announced she'd take a shower. She told Makoto to make herself at home, and Makoto took a thorough look at Rei's bookshelf. She picked Sven Hassel's newest book and started reading.

Rei sure took her sweet time, but after fifty minutes she finally entered the room, wearing only a towel. Makoto looked up from the book and her gaze followed Rei as the girl proceeded to her wardrobe. Rei hung the towel on the handle, and Makoto smirked, looking at Rei's firm body. Rei chose black thongs, and Makoto's grin widened. All too soon, those slender legs were covered by tight jeans and the outfit was made perfect by a white top. Rei spun around, flipping her hair in a graceful manner, and asked,

"How do I look like?"

"You want the truth?" Makoto asked, still grinning.

"Yeah," replied a somewhat confused Rei. "It's that bad?"

Makoto just shook her head, trying to wipe the grin off her face.

"No, you look very good."

Though what she said wasn't exactly the truth, but this was no time to be flirting.

Rei turned on the TV and Makoto resumed reading the book, laying on Rei's futon. But soon Makoto lifted her gaze from the book again and looked at Rei, who didn't notice being looked at. After staring for a while, Makoto asked,

"Is there anything interesting in TV?"

"No, not really," Rei replied and turned to face Makoto.

"Um, Rei-chan... Can I ask you something?" Makoto then asked.

"Sure," Rei said. "You can always ask, but an answer isn't always guaranteed."

Makoto smiled, then spent a while searching for appropriate words.

"Um, well, sorry if I sound indiscreet, but, er, how did you and Minako-chan end up together?"

Rei just smiled.

"Well, she told me she likes the way I sing. I guess that's when I knew – or realized what she had been hinting for months. I was really drunk then, and she was mad at me, so she didn't want to confess... Next morning, though, I was feeling pretty bad and she was cheerful as ever, and over two cups of coffee we had an interesting conversation. And, well, that's how it all began."

Makoto sighed.

"She seems to do everything so easily."

Rei had to agree about that.

"How about you and her, then?" she asked, out of curiosity.

Makoto sighed again, with a small smile playing on her lips.

"It was rather traditional. I had a crush on her, so I asked her out. We went to movies, had fun, nothing happened. A couple of days later we went to a bar. I was afraid I'd get too drunk and so I drank only soda the whole night, and Minako-chan thought I never use alcohol, at all. She also felt guilty for drinking alcohol when in bar with me, but was too embarrassed to confess it until later. Our third date was a soccer match that she didn't seem to enjoy that much, but she used boredom as an excuse to cuddle and hold hands and whatnot. I almost didn't mind, although I wasn't able to see much of that match, either. And, well, after that match we ended up in my place and the rest is history."

"That sounds like fun. I've never been on a date", Rei confessed.

"Really?" Makoto arched an eyebrow. "Well believe me, you haven't missed anything. At least I am always unbearably nervous on dates, and I don't like that feeling."

Makoto stretched, suddenly frowning.

"Ouch. I'm incredibly tense today."

"Must be that karate," Rei said. "Would it help if I massaged you a bit?"

Makoto flashed Rei a bright smile.

"You would?" she asked, sounding almost touched.

Rei shrugged.

"If it's all right with you, I'd love to. Now take off that shirt so I can work on your back muscles."

In an instant, Makoto's T-shirt was on the floor and Rei's skilled fingers were easing the tension in Makoto's back and shoulders. Makoto closed her eyes and concentrated on relaxing, while Rei secretly admired the visible muscles she was massaging.

_The girl has a killer body_, she thought. _I wonder if I should start doing karate and going to gym as well? Running sure is good for my health, but it doesn't give me this kind of muscles_.

After half an hour, Makoto seemed a lot less tense.

"Feeling better?" Rei asked, running her fingers down Makoto's back.

To Makoto, that felt like stroking, and she inhaled sharply before opening her eyes and replying,

"Yeah. Thank you, Rei-chan. You're an angel."

To her own and Makoto's surprise, Rei blushed.

"You're welcome..."

"Rei-chan! Are you here?" came a voice from outside the room.

Both girls looked at the door that swung open, revealing a cheerful Usagi standing in the doorway. All three were equally shocked, as Usagi stared blankly at the sight in front of her; Rei and Makoto were sitting on Rei's futon, and Makoto was wearing only jeans and a bra, and both were blushing fiercely.

"Um, Rei-chan, Mako-chan... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt..."

"Usagi-chan, you didn't interrupt anything," Rei cut her off sharply. "Mako-chan was just tense after her workout, that's all."

Usagi looked like she still didn't quite understand.

"Well, Yuuichiro-san said you'd be here, and it's almost nine o'clock..."

"Almost?" Makoto asked, picking her T-shirt up from the floor. "It means you're actually on time, Usagi-chan?"

Usagi smiled.

"Hehe, yeah, I guess so... Well anyway, the others are already outside the shrine waiting, so if you two are ready..."

"Let's go," Rei replied.

* * *

The group of five ladies was eyed suspiciously as they made their way though the crowded night club. Minako, who was leading the group, chose nice table near the wall – not too far from the dance floor, so that they could watch the dancing people, but not too near so that their table wouldn't be shoved by the dancers.

"I'm gonna go buy the first round," Makoto announced. "So who wants what?"

"I'll have a Pink Bunny, please," Minako replied. Pink Bunny was a drink with milk and strawberries.

"Same for me," Usagi said.

"I'll just have a soda, please," Ami said.

"Okay," Makoto replied, shrugging. "And Rei?"

Rei looked up to Makoto, and said she would like a beer. Makoto went off to buy the drinks.

"Look at him, isn't he gorgeous," Usagi asked the rest of the group, pointing at a guy on the dance floor. Ami was the only one who even bothered to look that way, and she commented the boy seemed a good dancer. Makoto returned with the drink tray, and everyone grabbed what was theirs. It appeared that both Rei and Makoto were fans of beer.

"Ami-chan, I bet your soda has some lemon in it," Minako teased, her lips on the straw of her pink drink. Ami blushed, but replied,

"Says the girl who's sucking Pink Bunny."

It was Minako's turn to blush, and make a mental note to herself that her next drink would have something to do with either fire or the planet Mars. And she giggled at Ami.

The next round was paid by Minako, and everybody was having the same drinks again – except Minako herself, who had decided to try a drink called Flaming Sideburn, and Ami, who this time wanted some rum in her coke. And after drinking that, Ami wanted to dance. Makoto was happy to comply.

After three or four songs, a handsome man in his twenties came to ask Usagi to dance with him. Usagi bounced beside him to the dance floor, and Minako and Rei spent some quality time cuddling and kissing. After a short while, though, an exhausted Ami dragged an energetic Makoto back to the table.

"You were the one who wanted to dance," Makoto complained. "I was just starting to get in the mood."

"I'm sorry, Mako-chan, but I just have to rest for a while," Ami apologized.

"Hey Mako-chan," Rei said without thinking, "if you wanna dance, I could come and dance with you if you don't mind."

Makoto looked at Rei, then at Minako.

"You sure?" she asked.

Rei looked at Minako, too.

"Yeah, I am. That is, if it's OK with you, too, Minako," she said.

Minako just smiled.

"Off you go, guys. I'll be here with Ami-chan, teaching our sorrows to swim."

But the tone of her voice didn't sound the least bit bitter, so Rei figured she would be good to go. And before she knew, she was on the dance floor, moving her body, thrashing her long dark hair, and being part of a huge mass of moving bodies. The flow of time ceased to have a meaning, there was just her and the beat. ...And after a while, there was Mako-chan, too. The tall girl danced so close to Rei that their bodies were occasionally touching, just for a brief while, and the again after a while. Rei looked at Makoto, fascinated by the way the girl moved, for the second time that night becoming aware of the girl's athletic build. Rei felt her cheeks blush, and got a sudden urge to slap herself. _Oh god, what am I thinking? The girl's Minako's ex... And together with Ami-chan!_ But as their hips touched again, Rei's mind was screaming to her, _The girl just is pure electricity!_

Rei and Makoto returned to the table, as Usagi had done a while ago already.

"Hey, love, had fun dancing?" Minako greeted Rei.

"Yeah... Always..." Rei replied, blushing. "It's so damn hot in here," she commented as an attempt to explain her blush.

Makoto threw her arm on Ami's shoulders, and grinned.

"So whose time to buy a round?"


	5. Chapter V

**A/N:** To all my readers (and especially Lokiador, who mentioned my fic is complicated): This is bound to be complicated... and you have seen nothing yet (smirks). So please read on.

Oh and please forgive me for being such a slowpoke...

* * *

**Chapter V**

Minako woke up with a headache as the phone rang. Cursing, she crawled out of the bed and reached for the phone.

"Hi Minako-chan, it's Ami. Listen, we have a problem."

"Aw please no," Minako growled. "I'm not feeling very well right now."

"Figures, after all those Pink Bunnies last night," Ami remarked. "Nonetheless, there is an enemy to be fought at a cosmetics store in the shopping district. The others are heading that way right now, and you'd better join us ASAP."

Minako growled some more, but this seemed to have no effect on Ami. Finally, she promised to come.

* * *

For some reason, enemies always were big and looked wicked. This monster was no exception. When Minako arrived, the other senshi were having problems dealing with the huge creature, Usagi being the only one still standing.

"Venus!" exclaimed Ami upon seeing her. "You're finally here!"

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Minako replied. She was just about to attack the monster when she heard Makoto's voice.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

As the monster dodged Makoto's attack, the girl ran towards it, seemingly attempting to attack it by a physical kick or strike. The monster noticed this, however, and slapped Makoto back, causing the girl to fly through the air and land on her back in a way that didn't seem very soft. Ami was beside her in seconds. The monster's wicked laugh was cut off by Minako.

"Venus Love Me Chain!"

The monster was caught off guard.

"Sailor Moon! Now!" Minako exclaimed. She still felt kind of weird calling Usagi by that name. Sometimes when fighting a monster she nearly slipped, calling the girl Usagi instead of Sailor Moon. Luckily, so far she had managed to stop herself before saying so.

Usagi used her wand on the monster, making it shatter into what looked like a pile of sand. Now everybody turned their attention to Makoto, who was lying motionless in the ground. Ami had tears in her eyes.

"Sailor Jupiter?" Ami inquired, and got no response. "Mako-chan?"

The girl finally showed some signs of life, moving her head and frowning, eyes still closed.

"Mako-chan?" Rei said, and Makoto opened her eyes, flinching.

"Mako-chan, are you all right?" Usagi asked, and Rei had to stop herself from telling the girl how stupid a question that was. Everybody could see Makoto was not all right.

Makoto didn't bother answering, but tried to get up instead. The attempt failed; Makoto fell back and growled in pain.

"Easy now, Mako-chan," Rei soothed her fellow senshi. "Let's get you out of here so you can rest."

"How are we gonna do that?" asked Ami. "With all those muscles, she is kinda heavy."

"Ever heard of co-operation, Ami-chan?" Rei retorted, wrapping her arms around Makoto from behind. "Come on, guys, help me out here."

Together they managed to carry Makoto to the nearest bench.

"Do you think she needs to be taken to a hospital?" Usagi asked, seeming terrified.

"Could be trouble," Rei said. "How would we explain her injuries? The doctors will surely ask us what happened."

"It's not like we can just say she got hit by a monster," Minako added.

Ami turned to Makoto, asking, "What do you think, love? Would you like us to get you to a hospital?"

"No," Makoto managed to whisper. "I'm fine."

"Yeah sure, and I'm Mickey Mouse," Rei said. "Listen, I have an idea. Let's take her to the shrine, and I'll look after her. I promise I won't leave her side until she's all right again."

"Don't you think Ami-chan should look after her?" Minako asked.

"Mina-chan, I have the cram school. So I can't be by her side constantly, like Rei-chan can," Ami said softly.

Minako shrugged.

"I guess you're right."

* * *

A few moments and a lot of carrying later, Makoto was on Rei's futon. Rei took care of Makoto's injuries as far as it was possible, trying to make sure no bones were broken or anything serious like that, and ignoring the fact that the girl she was supposed to be nursing was grumbling she was just fine. After that, she went to the kitchen to prepare lunch for the two of them.

* * *

On her way home, Usagi couldn't help worrying about Makoto. The girl sure was in good hands, if she had no serious injuries. But if she did...

"You're worried about her, aren't you?" asked Minako, who was walking beside her.

Usagi nodded.

"It's not like she'd tell Rei-chan if something hurts... She just tries to convince everyone she's fine, even if she isn't."

"That's foolish, but that's the way she is," Minako agreed. "And even though we used to be very close, I never understood it. What's she trying to prove?"

Usagi was silent for a while, and then shrugged.

"I don't know, but I don't think she's trying to prove us anything. To herself maybe. Or then it's just pride."

Minako considered this for a while.

"But it's still foolish. The graveyard is full of people who had pride. And Mako-chan sure is one of those people who would rather drown a few feet away from a crowded shore than cry out for help."

"Yeah. Except that with swimming skills such as Mako-chan's, she wouldn't drown practically anywhere," Usagi giggled.

"That's true," Minako agreed, "but even Mako-chan isn't invincible. She'd do well enough just remembering that."

They had reached Minako's house.

"Wanna come in?" Minako suggested. "I can meake us tea, and I think I also have some cookies."

"Sure," was Usagi's not very surprising reply.

* * *

Hours later, Usagi was walking home from Minako's place. As always, she had enjoyed her time with the blue-eyed senshi of love... too much, even. She had always liked Sailor Venus, idolized her even, and when she had met the girl in person, it had not been long before she had found herself having a crush. She had kept her feelings a secret, however, as she had been too shy to confess them. And Minako sure didn't fall for shy girls; one day, Makoto had just walked to her and asked her out. That was something Usagi could never imagine she'd have the courage to do, she was too afraid of screwing up and getting rejected. Now Minako was with Rei, who was as strong and outspoken as Makoto. Usagi had no doubt she was too shy and too weak for Minako, and preferred to stay quiet about her feelings. Still, she did feel like they had a lot in common, her and Minako. A lot more than Minako and Rei, for instance. But if Minako was attracted to girls who weren't that similar to herself, there was nothing Usagi could do about it. She sighed heavily, having reached her home already. She just hoped Rei wouldn't break Minako's heart, like Makoto had done.


	6. Chapter VI

**Chapter VI**

Makoto drifted away from her peaceful slumber, not quite sure of where she was and not willing to find out just yet. She was lying flat on her stomach, eyes still closed, she had lost the blanket during the night, and all she was wearing were a black top and dark blue boxers. She soon discovered what had awaken her; she felt a finger brush a strand of auburn hair from her face to behind her ear. Then, she felt four fingertips with a hint of long nails on them gently brush her cheek. The fingers moved lower, to her shoulder, and then to her bare upper back. They gently traced the outlines of her back muscles, the muscles she was so proud of. Makoto had to resist the strong will to purr, she feared the fingers would go away if she showed any sign of life. After what felt like an eternity of stroking, the fingers were replaced by warm, moist lips. They planted kisses on Makoto's back and neck, and were making it extremely hard for Makoto to pretend she was still asleep. Somehow she managed, though, even though feeling someone's breath on her neck was sending shivers down her spine. Then, finally, she felt a tender kiss on her cheek, soon followed by a sad sigh.

"Mako-chan... What am I gonna do with you?"

Makoto was so startled she almost jumped straight up. The voice wasn't Ami's, yet it was all too familiar. Now she remembered where she was, too; she was at Rei's place, right now on Rei's futon, and the girl that just stood up and had been sitting beside her was Rei Hino herself. And, what Makoto had suspected for a while now had just been proved. _Indeed, what are you gonna do with me, Rei-chan_, Makoto thought._ And moreover, what am _I_ gonna do with _you?

* * *

Rei was having a breakfast as Makoto walked into the kitchen.

"Morning, Mako-chan," Rei greeted her. "You sure you can walk already?"

"I am walking," Makoto replied.

"I can see that. Well let's try asking it this way; How much does walking hurt?"

"Not much," Makoto assured. "Honestly, I'm fine. Hungry as a wolf, though, but otherwise I'm OK."

"If you say so," Rei gave in. "So, what would you like to eat?"

"That cereal looks nice. And I can smell your tea is delicious."

"It may not taste as good as it smells, but be my guest."

Makoto sat on the other side of the table and smiled to Rei over her cup of tea. Rei smiled back a little nervously, then blushed and turned to look at her cereal.

* * *

Ami sat in her kitchen, drinking tea and thinking of Makoto. She wished everything was okay with the girl she loved. She was sure Rei would take good care of her girlfriend, though, and knew she was probably worrying in vain. She just couldn't help it. With a sigh she rose and took a few steps to reach her phone. She dialed Rei's number.

"Hikawa Shrine, Hino Rei speaking. How can I help you?"

"Hi Rei-chan, it's Ami. I just called to ask if Mako-chan's any better."

"Oh, hi Ami-chan. Yeah she is, she's on her feet already," Rei replied. "I guess you can have her back for tonight, she's gonna be just fine."

"That sounds wonderful," Ami said, and Rei could hear she smiled. "Thank you so much for looking after her, Rei-chan. I know it's not an easy task."

"Nah, she was pretty defenceless," Rei joked. "You wanna talk to her for a while, now that you're on the wire?"

"Sure," Ami replied.

Makoto had already walked behind Rei, who now handed the receiver over and politely left the room.

* * *

Minako watched Usagi with an amused grin, as the said girl was wolfing the sandwiches in front of her. They were in a café near the arcade they were usually hanging out, and Usagi was eating her breakfast number two that morning. For Minako this was the first and only breakfast today, she hadn't bothered eating before meeting Usagi. The plan had been to play a racing game at the arcade, but when they had met Usagi had complained that due to her late awakening she hadn't had time to eat enough breakfast and therefore she was dying of hunger. Minako had promptly suggested they visit a café before playing, and Usagi had eagerly agreed.

"Is it helping at all?" Minako asked her friend with a gentle smile. "Are you beginning to feel less hungry?"

Usagi nodded, her mouth still full of sandwich. After swallowing a couple of times, the blonde added a verbal agreement. "Yes, Minako-chan, I'm feeling so much better now," she stated.

"That's good," the senshi of love said warmly, granting Usagi an amused smile.

Just for an instant, there was a shadow over the other girl's beautiful features, a flash of pain that was gone as soon as it had appeared. Still, Minako had seen it.

"Usagi-chan?" she inquired. "Are you all right?"

"Yes... Why?" Usagi replied hastily, making Minako even more suspicious.

For a moment Minako eyed her friend worriedly, and Usagi did her best to act normal. However, she was feeling kind of uneasy under the questioning gaze of her best friend, and thus she couldn't help fidgeting.

"You can't fool me, Usagi-chan," Minako finally said softly. "It's OK, you can tell me."

_I wish..._ Usagi mused, her eyes becoming dreamy. But she forced herself back to reality, and gave a strained smile. Instead of telling her friend and the object of her fuzzy feelings the cause of her pain, she asked,

"Minako-chan... Have you ever been in love?"

The other girl looked surprised for a moment, then a smile crept across her face. She tried to cover it, but failed, bursting into laughter much to Usagi's surprise.

"Geez," she chuckled as soon as she was able to speak again, trying to collect herself as the astonished Usagi stared at her. "First of all, Usagi-chan, this is not a soap opera show, nor a thrash novel. People ask that question only in those."

Suddenly, Usagi looked appalled.

"I'm sorry, Minako-chan, I--"

"But," Minako interrupted her, "of course I have. I mean come on, I *am* the senshi of love after all, I have to know what I'm fighting for."

Usagi played with the straw in her now empty soda glass, unsure of what to say.

"What really interests me, though, is why you asked," Minako went on.

Bang. There it was. A perfect chance to confess, a perfect chance to lose it all. Instead, Usagi went on asking questions.

"Mina-chan... Are you serious about Rei-chan?"

Minako smiled.

"Of course I am. I mean, she's just so... uh, so everything. Like, everything she does, she gives 100 per cent of her passion, her full attention. She's genuine, much like--" Minako stopped abruptly as she realized what she had almost said. Usagi caught the drift, however, and finished the sentence,

"Much like Mako-chan."

Minako's eyes were now strictly focused on the table in front of her.

"Much like Mako-chan," she quietly admitted. "But... that's not the only reason..."

Usagi gave a heavy sigh. She never stood a chance, did she.

"By the way," she started, "before you met us... before Mako-chan, did you have anybody? Back in England for instance?"

Usagi was given a straight and clear answer before Minako even spoke. The girl's eyes became distant, all the love, pain, and longing clearly visible in them.

"No, not really," Minako said. "Back in England... it never was for real."

"Uh, I don't think I understand," Usagi said softly, inquiringly. Minako gave a sigh, then turned to look at her friend.

"I... I believe I told you guys about the friends I used to have there," she began. "And I bet you all thought Alan was my boyfriend."

Usagi nodded. "So, he wasn't?"

With a chuckle, Minako shook her head.

"No, though he wished he could be. He really cared for me I guess. But there was nothing I could do about it; I was completely, madly in love with someone else."

Usagi watched as her friend spoke, not wanting to disturb her by interrupting.

"Yes, I told you about Katarina, too," Minako said with a smile that looked almost bitter. "She was my best friend at the time, my big sister figure of sorts, although she in fact was a lot older than me. And I was thirteen – in that age even a couple of years is a huge difference."

Usagi nodded. At the age of fourteen, she herself had had a relationship with a lot older guy. Mamoru had been in the university already, and despite the efforts both of them had made the relationship never worked out. They simply lived in two different worlds – not to mention that the law prohibited their relationship from being sexual, since Usagi had been so young. Mamoru had broken Usagi's heart by leaving her, and at the very next day he had been caught hanging out with a new girl, someone closer to his own age. A beautiful blue-haired girl who seemed like she was perfect at anything she did. A girl called Michiru. Rei had kicked the guy's butt for what he had done to Usagi, and warned that if he ever dared to show up again he would be charred to ashes.

Usagi sighed at the memories, once again happy that she never had to see the pair again. They had moved to USA shortly after Mamoru's breakup with Usagi.

"So... I take it as nothing ever happened between you and her?" Usagi returned her attention to Minako.

"Well, perhaps it would have been better that way," Minako sighed. "She read me like an open book, and I think she also played me like a game, though I didn't realize it then. But she was the reason I faked my death and came back to Japan."

Usagi reached over the small table that separated the two girls from each other, and took Minako's hand in hers, giving it a firm squeeze.

"The worst thing is," Minako went on with a sad smile, "if she came to me now and told me she loves me, I wouldn't hesitate a second."

With a sad smile of her own, Usagi quietly said, "Then it's a good thing she will never do that, isn't it."

* * *

The stone steps up to Hikawa Shrine seemed endless to Ami, even though she was taking them two-in-one by fast and agile leaps. Apparently she had been away from her lover for too long, because now she was doing sports to see the girl in question a few seconds sooner. The truth was that she had been worried out of her mind.

"I'm here!" she panted at the doorway to the shrine.

She could hear footsteps, and then Rei was in her sight, smiling ever so friendly.

"Hiya, Ami-chan," the miko greeted her, gesturing towards the living room. "Mako-chan's right there. We were watching television."

"I'm sorry to have interrupted..." Ami began, but was cut off by Rei.

"It's fine, you can join us if you like, or then take your girl home right away," the raven-haired girl said, winking.

Ami blushed at the implication.

"I, eh..." she stammered, "um, what was it that you guys were watching?"

"A moderately funny talk show that should be over in ten minutes. When I left the room, the host was harassing some Russian pop duo that tended to answer his questions by giggle rather than by words."

"Sounds, eh, interesting," Ami said.

"It's better than what it sounds, now come on," Rei said, turning her back to return to the living room.

Ami followed her friend inside, and a smile spread across her face as she saw Makoto lying on the couch in front of the TV. Makoto lifted her head to see Ami, and matched the blue-haired girl's smile.

"Ami," she greeted the girl with so much warmth in her voice that Rei had to look away, afraid that her emotions would show on her face.

"Good to see you, love," Ami replied just as warmly. "Are you feeling any better?"

"I've told you I'm fine," Makoto answered, though not half as sternly as she had when Rei had tried to nurse her. Being in the same room with those two was beginning to get unbearable for Rei, and on top of that she was not feeling very needed in this situation anyway.

"I...guess I'll...just leave you to it," she said lamely.

Ami turned her attention back to Rei.

"Oh no, Rei-chan, you were watching the show, right? Please, don't let me disturb you," she quickly said.

"It's all right, it really wasn't that good a show," Rei tried to talk down her emotions.

_Note to self. Avoid being alone with Ami-chan and Mako-chan, it can be dangerous not only to your mental health, but also to your reputation as an intelligent and completely normal person_, Rei thought. Outside, she just smiled.

"Okay," Ami said with a shrug.

"I think we'd better go home," Makoto suggested, getting up and off the couch.

"You sure you can make it there? It's kind of a long way to walk," Rei said.

Makoto gave Rei a tired look and sighed deeply.

"Please, Rei-chan, I'm not an invalid," she said with mock anger.

"Are you sure that's a politically correct word?" Rei asked with a smirk.

"And who gives a damn?" Makoto countered, chuckling. "Anyway, if it's a long way to walk then I'd better start now so it'll be over sooner."

Rei moved with them to the doorway, and stopped there.

"All right then. There goes my excuse to neglect of my duties as a miko," she sighed, leaning against the door frame. "Well, it was good as long as it lasted."

She didn't realise the double meaning of her words before she had said them aloud. As she did, she instinctively met Makoto's eyes, seeing a flash of acknowledgment in them. Her eyes widened, and she took a sharp breath, surprised and scared by the fact that Makoto had caught her accidental drift. _So she knows..._

"Rei-chan? What is it?" Ami inquired, breaking the moment.

Rei turned away from Makoto, and the taller girl blinked, seemingly confused.

"It's nothing, Ami-chan," Rei said, trying to sound as normal as possible. "I wish you a safe journey."

"Thank you," Ami said, somewhat confused.

As Rei looked at the duo again, Makoto captured her eyes for the second time.

"Thank you, Rei... for everything," she said in a low voice, her point made clear by her eyes, tone and the absence of a honorific.

"You...you're welcome, Mako...-chan," Rei stammered, lost in the depths of those green eyes looking at her.

And in an instant, the moment was gone, and Ami and Makoto were walking hand in hand towards the stone steps, away from Rei. The raven-haired miko stood still for a long while, just staring after them. _I wonder if Ami will ask her_, she thought. _And I wonder what she'll answer..._

* * *

Usagi already knew she would lose; Minako was almost a lap ahead and after two more laps the race would be over. Still, she kept on trying, staring intensively at the screen, clutching the steering wheel with white knuckles. She had no idea how Minako could drive so fast without crashing, without missing a turn. Twenty seconds later a big bright text flashed over the screen: GAME OVER. Usagi sighed.

"Yo. You girls up to a race?" came a voice.

Both girls turned to look at the source of that voice. A sinfully handsome blonde. He seemed strong enough, but yet slim, petite for a man. Most often Usagi found herself noticing the muscular, dark-haired men with broad shoulders, but though this stranger possessed none of those traits, his face was enough to spark her interest. The young man's beauty was close to divine, and a solid proof of this was that Minako, who normally didn't care for boys whatsoever, was drooling just as much as Usagi was. Though the senshi of love might have been a bit more in this world than Usagi, since she was still able to speak.

"You want to race against the winner?" she answered the stranger's challenge with one of her own. "OK, I will show you what racing is all about!"

The man chuckled, and within seconds Usagi was removed from the driver's seat she had been occupying. Minako had eyes only for the screen in front of herself. One foot already on the gas pedal, Minako stared at the text on the screen. 3...2...1...GO!


	7. Chapter VII

**A/N: **I have made a decision. Usagi and the other Inner Senshi are 17 years old in this fic. Not quite old enough to go to a bar, I know... I'm sorry, but I have my reasons (which you will find out in the spin-off of this story, Just For One Night). And kids, do not go to a bar before you're 18 or 21 or whatever is the age limit in your country – you'll have plenty of time for that when you're old enough. (Yes, I know what I'm talking about, I have been old enough for a handful of years and I have seen the bars.)

But enough of the parental advice. On with the story.

**Chapter VII**

"I'm home!" exclaimed a cheerful Usagi as she entered the house. A taller figure followed her in, but in a lot more warily. Usagi's brother, Shingo, was on his way upstairs, but stopped in the middle of the stairs to greet his sister.

"Hiya, baka Usagi," he grinned. "What, you brought a boyfriend with you? Just wait 'til Daddy finds out!"

The boy stormed into his room, leaving Usagi more or less dumbfounded. She heard a low chuckle from behind her.

"So that's your brother, I assume."

"Y-yeah..." Usagi stammered. "Don't mind him, he's always like that."

Usagi's mother had apparently heard Shingo's words, since she came to see what was going on.

"Welcome home, Usagi-chan," she said with a smile, and then went on with even brighter smile, "...And may I ask who is this handsome young man you brought with you?"

Usagi blushed fiercely, and seemed unable to answer. The 'handsome young man' behind her stepped forward, extending a hand.

"Tenou Haruka, pleased to meet you."

Usagi's mother smiled warmly and took Haruka's hand.

"The pleasure's all mine. I'm Tsukino Ikuko, Usagi's mother," she said, shaking hands with Haruka.

"Mom," Usagi said in a bored tone. "We're going up into my room now."

"Yeah... sure," Ikuko replied, somewhat absentmindedly, staring Haruka into the eyes, not realizing she was still holding the taller girl's hand in hers. Haruka gave an amused smile at the transfixed woman.

"I'd better go," she said in that deep resonant voice of hers, "or otherwise our little Usagi-chan here will get bored out of her mind."

Ikuko sighed, finally letting go of Haruka's hand.

"The dinner will be at four!" she called out at the two girls going up the stairs.

* * *

Minako was walking towards the Hikawa Shrine, not really angry because of her defeat earlier at the arcade. Of course, the boy she had gone crazy for really hadn't been a boy, and of course the only person ever that had won her in the racing game had been a professional racer. All was right in the world, even though for a while it hadn't seemed so. The tall blonde still was deviously good-looking to Minako's opinion, but she was too willing to meet Rei today to hang out with Usagi and the new acquaintance. She hoped Usagi wouldn't drool all over the girl, like she had been doing at the arcade.

She was getting nearer the shrine, and as the distance decreased, the excitement grew. She had been in love many times before, so this feeling was indeed very familiar to her; she was smiling wildly, feeling all bubbly inside, perhaps even a bit hyperactive because of the anticipating. Her steps became lighter, and she felt a strange urge to run, to get faster to where she was going. To see her beloved. Luckily, before anticipation turned to frustration, the gigantic stone steps of the shrine were in front of her. She forced herself to take the steps one at a time, not wishing to lose her breath. After the last one, she paused to take in the shrine front yard. Everything seemed to be ordinary, very quiet and tranquil, there were no other visitors at the time. The shrine itself was beautiful as usual, and the cherry trees around it majestic and sweet. Birds were singing in the trees, and it seemed like the shrine had a sort of a peaceful aura about it. Right now it was impossible to imagine a fighting scene ever taking place here. But the most beautiful part of the scenery was in the middle of the yard, sweeping it with a broom. Upon seeing that particular object, dressed in that red and white miko outfit and her back to Minako, the blonde smiled. Still smiling, she approached that object with stealth, moving like a cat about to catch prey. Clearly observing Artemis play hunting games had been worth her while, or then Rei just was in a world of her own doing her chores, because Minako managed to sneak behind the miko and surprise her by wrapping her arms around that slender body. Rei let out a surprised yelp, but then a smile spread across her face.

"Minako-chan..." she said, leaning back into the blonde's embrace. "You shouldn't attack people like that, or you might end up a pile of ashes, leaving behind a very angry fire senshi."

Minako giggled.

"You'd never do that to me, love."

Rei arched an eyebrow.

"Oh?" she questioned, turning around to face Minako.

The blonde threw her hair back, cerulean eyes shining with humour.

"Positive. And, even if you did, have you ever heard of Sailor Venus's reflexes? Quicker than her own shadow!"

Rei joined Minako's laugh, but had to correct her nonetheless.

"Minako-chan, the person who's said to be quicker than his own shadow is Lucky Luke, not Sailor Venus."

"Oh yeah?" Minako asked lightly. "Then he has that in common with me."

"You're hopeless, my love," Rei sighed. "Would you like to get inside for some tea?"

Minako's hand rose to brush a strand of raven hair away from Rei's face, and with a very suggestive expression on her face she replied,

"Tea sounds nice... and getting inside sounds even nicer..."

A slight blush coloured Rei's cheeks, but she replied just as boldly,

"I meant inside the house, not inside...well, me."

Minako chuckled, and her fingertips were now drawing patterns on the sensitive skin of Rei's neck, and her eyes were focused on Rei's lips. She lifted her gaze to look Rei into the eyes.

"Can't I have both?" she asked, pouting.

Rei tried real hard to ignore the butterflies in her stomach, caused by Minako's fingertips and of course the words. She was wearing just as suggestive a face as Minako when she answered,

"Be a good girl, and I'll consider it..."

* * *

Usagi took a seat on her bed, while Haruka remained on her feet to take in her surroundings. Quite many objects in the room were shaped like bunnies, she noticed, and there was also an excessive amount of the colour light blue.

"A nice room," Haruka commented. "Very girly."

Usagi smiled. "Thank you. Please, have a seat."

Haruka glanced around, looking for a chair, but there seemed to be none. But there was a large windowsill, so she decided to make that her seat.

"Er, so, what would you like to do?" Usagi asked. "Watch TV, maybe? Or play video games?"

"You don't think you got enough of playing at the arcade?" Haruka chuckled.

"No!" Usagi exclaimed. "Not in a million years! I bet I can beat you in my own games, no problem there whatsoever!"

Haruka looked amused.

"So then, what game were you thinking exactly?"

"Let's see..." Usagi eyed the shelf containing her PlayStation games. A brand new PS3 was beside them, and a small TV on the shelf above.

Usagi did not want to try her luck with games involving driving anymore, she knew Haruka would beat her. But one particular game on the shelf picked her interest, and her face lit up with a sly smile.

"Tell me, Haruka-san... Have you ever played SingStar?"

* * *

Rei was looking at Minako over a cup of tea. Inside the shrine, not anything – let alone anyone – else.

"So, how are things with the band?" Minako asked. "Any new gigs up ahead?"

Rei shook her head.

"We're not sure. But we have been in contact with a few local pubs, so something should be up ahead. No precise dates have been set, though."

"I see," Minako nodded.

"Don't you worry, babe. When dates are set, you will be the first to know."

"And I will be the first to claim a place in the front row, too," Minako said with a wink. "If, that is, you don't mind me ogling and drooling there whilst you try to sing."

"Oh please, Mina-chan. My singing hardly makes anyone drool," Rei protested.

"Oh but it does," Minako assured her fellow senshi. "In fact, I think your singing was the reason why I fell in love with you in the first place."

"Really?" Rei arched an eyebrow. "So you like singer girls, then?"

* * *

Usagi and Haruka descended the stairs together, the taller blonde's steps falling heavier than Usagi's. When they reached the door, they heard footsteps from behind them.

"Usagi-chan...? Is he leaving already?" Ikuko asked.

Haruka lifted her head to meet Ikuko's eyes with a hint of a smile.

"Yes, Tsukino-san, it's kind of late already."

Ikuko looked thoughtful for a moment.

"That motorcycle on our driveway is yours, I presume?" she then said.

Haruka chuckled. "Yes."

Usagi looked at her mom, not really understanding.

"Um, listen, as you said it's kind of late already and I really need to get this one thing from the nearest shop before it's closed, so I was just wondering that, well, could you give me a ride?"

"Mom!" Usagi exclaimed, scandalized.

Haruka's smile grew wider as she threw her leather coat over her shoulders.

"Sure."

Usagi just stared as her mom broke records while getting dressed, and after that, the young girl's newfound friend exited the house with her mom. This almost made her forget that she had just gotten owned in yet another game - her favourite game ever, SingStar - by Haruka, but made her wonder how the tall blonde seemed to win in anything she ever played and even the games she didn't play, like Usagi's mother. _I wonder if there is anything in the world she's NOT good at..._

* * *

Ami's small hands found Makoto's neck, pulling the taller girl's head down for a kiss. They had decided to take a drink at the local bar, just the two of them for a change. Makoto was having a pint of beer, while Ami was enjoying an ice-cold cider.

"You taste like grapefruit," Makoto commented the taste of long drink in Ami's mouth after breaking the kiss.

"And you taste like liquid bread," Ami sneered. "Personally, I prefer my wheat in a solid form."

"Just imagine what would beer taste like with butter," Makoto laughed. "Or peanut butter!"

Ami had to laugh for that one, too. Her laugh was interrupted by a stranger, however; a young man tapped her shoulder to get her attention. When Ami turned to face the man, he smiled warmly – albeit a little nervously – and said, "Such a beautiful lady in a place like this! Can I get you a drink?"

Ami just looked at the man for a second, then replied warily, "No thank you."

"Aw come on," the man persisted. "What is it that you're having? A cider? Apple or pear?"

"Thanks, but I said no," Ami replied, trying to sound friendly but firm.

The man waved his hand at the bartender and called, "A beer for me and to her the same she's having now."

"Are you having trouble hearing or understanding or both?" Makoto joined the conversation, with a hint of danger in her tone. "She. Said. No."

"And what's it to you?" the man challenged. "I'm just trying to be nice to her, and you can just stay out of this, understand?"

"You're not trying to be nice. You're being overenthusiastic, desperate, inconsiderate and, most of all, rude."

The bartender brought the drinks the man had requested, asking for a payment.

"Now," Makoto went on, addressing the man, "take your beer and your cider and get the hell out of my sight."

The tall girl didn't need to say 'or else'. The man, who actually was a few inches shorter than Makoto, spent a short while measuring the girl with his eyes, weighing his options. He decided to give up, which was a wise choice that saved him from a couple of very ugly bruises. He paid the drinks, and took the glasses, turning to walk away. Before taking the first step, though, he got another idea, turning back and putting the glass of cider back on the counter.

"Do what you want with it," he said, and then hurriedly walked away with his beer.

Makoto began to rise to get after him, but Ami held her back, placing her hand on the brunette's forearm.

"Calm down, Mako-chan," she said. "You can kick his ass if he comes back. Let's just finish our drinks and leave, okay?"

Makoto gave a heavy sigh, eying the drink that the man had left behind.

"All right, love," she gave in. "But if he dares to come back he'll be sorry."

"I'm sure of that, honey," Ami replied. "Such an idiot, but not really worth a fight."

* * *

When it was well past midnight, Usagi finally had to go to sleep, even though she had planned to stay awake until her mother would return. She was both concerned and angry at the same time. What was her mother thinking, running off like that?! And why wasn't she back already? Had she really gone to have a fling with Haruka – Usagi would never have believed her mother would ever, ever do such a thing – or had something happened to her?

Usagi could have sworn she had just dozed off when she heard the door open downstairs. A glance at her clock told her it was already six AM, so she had been sleeping a good five hours. She quietly got out of the bed and looked out of her window just in time to see Haruka's stylish sports car speed away. She then crept out of her room and to the stairs that led downstairs. She saw her mother go to the kitchen, and heard her take something from the fridge. Then a clink of a glass, and a moment after that a glass was quietly placed on the kitchen counter. Usagi quickly got back to her own room, hearing her mother's footsteps as the woman walked up the stairs to her bedroom. Usagi still had an hour left to sleep, but for some reason she couldn't get any more sleep that night.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope I managed to surprise you guys. I always thought Ikuko is kinda cute, and after all, Haruka seems to make every woman she ever meets fall in love with her. So why would Usagi's mom be an exception? (grin) Writing Ikuko and Haruka was funnier and more exciting than I had imagined, and that's one reason why this chapter is took so long to write - in the process, I wrote a spin-off about those two, a fic called Just For One Night. I hope you like it even half as much as I do :)


End file.
